Happy Sixteen
by angel-pinkglitter
Summary: [One-Shot] I never dreamed, that in all the sixteen years I was alive, that ANYONE would do this for me.... Please R&R!
1. Happy Birthday, Hermione!

I slipped on my cloak as I headed out of the castle.

I've been doing this a lot lately.

Today is September 19, 1996. My sixteenth birthday.

I've never told anyone my birth date. Though they tried to needle it out of me, I stood firm. I was happy, anyway. But still, I can't help feeling that I miss all the fun.I mean, I AM sixteen.

I smiled as I walked along the lake, marveling at its beauty.

I took a deep breath and the fresh scent of pine hit my nostrils. I just loved these long walks by the lake. I reminisced about everything that happened so far. Prof. McGonagall's gift, My Mother and Father's owl and their gifts. I sighed, contented.

I hugged myself to keep me warm from the cold. Even if it was September, it was still chilly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A mudblood, out all alone on her birthday." drawled a lazy voice behind me. I instantly knew who it was.

"Malfoy," I said, gritting my teeth, "I know how to take care of myself." And I added as an afterthought "And it's not my birthday!"

He snorted. "Understatement of the year."

I ignored this and said "Even if it was my birthday, how would you know/ I've never told anyone."

He leaned on a tree, smirking, and started buffing his nails on his robes."I have my sources," he said slyly, "Such as one about a scarhead being tortured, oh, say 11:05 today."

I stared at him incredulously.

"Better hurry," he said.

I glanced at my wristwatch. It read 10:59. I ran up to Gryffindor Tower Common Room, not caring about anything or anyone I knocked into.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. I frantically whispered the password and burst into the Common Room.

It was 11:05 and Harry was playing chess with Ron, very much alive.

My heart was beating furiously by now. 'Wait till I get my hands on that ferret'

I stumbled up the stairs into my private dorm. The sight that greeted me shocked me half to death.

Gifts, all handsomely wrapped were placed in every possible space in the room. A beautiful blue dress, strapless, floor-length ang glittering, hung next to a pair of glittering, silk, blue sandals, high-heeled.

It was then I noticed a tiny tag on the dress.

In emerald green ink it read:

---Draco.

I was furious. I stormed down the stairs into the Great Hall. I was too busy to notice anything. My mind only screamed KILL.

I stormed to the Slytherin table and looked for the ferret. I spotted him, and screamed;

"THE NERVE OF YOU! FIRST YOU SCARE ME WITH PHONY INFO AND THEN YOU SENT ME THE GIFTS?!?!? ARE YOU MENTAL??!?!?"

He sat there, unmoving, staring at me, shock evident in his eyes.

He said, quietly," I just thought you'd like to have a great sixteenth birthday." He gestured to the people around.

It was then that I noticed everything. The great hall was decorated in white and blue, with flowers, and everyone was in Muggle attire.

I looked at myself in a pocket mirror he produced. My hair was soft and straight, but fell in curls. I was wearing the gorgeous dress, which fitted me nicely and showed off my curves. The silk sandals adorned my feet, and it was only then I noticed that I was wearing a most beautiful locket and a tiara.

I felt my cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

"I-Err...I mean... I don't know what to say." I said, a tear slipping out of the corner of my eye. "I can't believe I almost slapped you, I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem," he said.

"You did all of this for me?" I questioned, my eyes large with surprise.

"Not me. Harry, Ron and me."

"Thank You." I said quietly, not knowing anything else to say.

He smiled. "Happy Birthday Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. If you want more like these kinds, please email me at I do romance One-shots mostly, although I have a few Chapter stories. I'm also conductiong a survey. Kindly answer the question below and just put it on your review. My email's spam guard is very powerful, so I doubt that I'll receive your email.

What house do you want to be in and why? (Good resons please!)

Thanks a bunch!

Love from, Jasmine 


End file.
